These Feelings Matter
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: Joey/Pacey One shot. After leaving A.J. Joey begins to realize how important Pacey is to her. She realizes that they belong together, and that true love doesn't wait, it just happens. Different take on their first kiss and the conversation before it.


**A/N: This is my first Dawson's Creek fanfic, so please be kind. I absolutely love Pacey and Joey! They are the cutest ever. Please read and review! I would love to know your thoughts and ideas, opinions and the works, so let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek characters, although I wish I did.  
**

Joey sighed, and pulled her knees up so she could rest her chin on them. She was so embarrassed, and confused, and disappointed. She had really thought A.J. liked her. But then again, the same thing had happened with Dawson. Maybe it was her. She just wasn't meant to be in a relationship. At least she had Pacey. He had really surprised her this year. Joey smiled, thinking back on all the time she and Pacey had spent together. Some of her best memories of the year had been with him.

Pacey had changed from the immature, annoying and obnoxious boy to her best friend. He had taken Dawson's place as friend and confidante. Shocking, yes. Unpleasant, no. There was a comfort in spending time with him that wasn't there with Dawson. He didn't know all her dirty little secrets. He hadn't spent every second of all their formative years with him. It was comforting that she could be the person that she was now, rather than the girl she had been when she was little. They were forming their own little bond. They had made their own history.

"Jo? Hey, there you are." Pacey said as he walked up to Joey, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Pacey, hi. Thank you for coming to get me." Joey said, attempting to fake a cheerful tone as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

Pacey stopped her, took her bags, and looked at her, his expression clouded with concern. He could tell that there was something wrong with her, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"Joey, are you okay?" He questioned, his eyes searching her face.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Can we please go?"

Pacey studied her for another minute, unsure if she was telling the truth. When she sighed, Pacey nodded.

"Let's get you home Potter. No offense, but the dark circles aren't doing much for your looks. You definitely need some sleep." Pacey said, grinning.

Joey couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Pacey to make a joke about her lack of sleep to lighten the mood. He was always very good at making her laugh, even when she was in the worst mood imaginable.

"Oh shut up." Joey laughed, bumping him with her hip as they started towards the exit to the train station. Pacey laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Joey leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Two years ago, she would have punching him for touching her. It was crazy how much comfort she took in it now.

The ride had been very quiet for the first hour, with Pacey concentrated on driving and Joey staring out the window, thinking about everything. The more she thought the more confused she became, so she was thankful for Pacey's silence. She had way too much to think about as it was, and he was already a top priority on that list. If he started talking, there was a chance she wouldn't think logically and that could turn out very badly. Joey snuck a glance at Pacey, trying to sort everything out.

Things were changing between the two of them, if they hadn't already changed. When he walked into that train station that morning, it had hit her, and it hit hard. All of a sudden she was a little nervous around Pacey. She smiled when he did, because seeing him happy made her happy. There had been a weird spark when he put his arm around her, and when she thought about it the places he had touched tingled.

If someone had told her two years ago, or even last year, that she would think about Pacey like this, she would have declared them crazy. But now, it kind of felt right…But it wasn't. It was utterly and completely wrong. And what would Dawson think? Joey shook her head. She was thinking like a crazy person. Just because she got butterflies when Pacey looked at her didn't mean he felt the same and it didn't mean that they were doing anything wrong. They were friends, and she didn't want to ruin that.

When she glanced at Pacey again, he was looking at her, and her cheeks burned at being caught.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Oh, nothing." Joey muttered, trying to control her embarrassment. At least he didn't say anything about her blushing. "Just thinking about how stupid I was."

"Jo, what happened? You still haven't told me."

"There was another girl. I mean, he wasn't with her or anything, but they belonged together. They loved each other."

"God, what an idiot." Pacey said, shaking his head.

"No, he's not. You don't choose who you love Pacey, it just happens." Joey said, her cheeks flaming again. She bit her lower lip as she looked at him. God what was wrong with her? Did she love Pacey? No. So why was she acting so stupid?

Pacey's eyes searched her face, his eyes burning into hers. She stared back, unsure of what was happening between them, but knowing something was happening all the same.

He turned back to the road and sighed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Even when it seems crazy, or out of nowhere. When people can get hurt, and everything is ridiculously unexpected. It just feels right." Joey said, still looking at Pacey. She didn't really know what she was doing or where she was going, but she knew she had to say what she was thinking.

Pacey looked at her, confused. "Yeah, I guess true love doesn't really stop to make sure everyone is on board."

"But what if the other people factor into the equation? Like, a best friend, or an ex?"

Pacey slowed down and pulled over. Then he turned and looked at Joey. She blushed again and chewed on her lip-a sure sign that she was nervous.

"What exactly are you getting at here Jo?"

"I don't know Pacey, I'm just asking hypothetical questions here."

"See, I don't think you are. I think you're getting at something, but you're beating around the bush here."

Joey sighed. "Okay, fine. Don't you feel it Pacey? Don't you feel the change between us? Or is it just me?"

Pacey looked at her, surprised. He took a deep breath. "You're talking about us? As in me and you. You and me? Pacey J. Witter and Joey Potter?"

"Obviously Pacey. That's what I just said, was it not?" Joey asked, rolling her eyes. She was thankful for the reprieve from embarrassment. "So are you going to answer me?"

Without hesitation, Pacey leaned over the console, grabbed both sides of Joey's face and kissed her. His mouth covered hers so skillfully, and she didn't resist, in fact, she kissed him back. When his tongue found her lips, she opened them willingly, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid up his back and into his hair, her fingers tangling in the short strands. His hands slid back into her hair, pulling her closer. He had wanted to do that for so long, every time he saw her, talked to her, or was even just near her. And he had never imagined that she would kiss him back.

When they broke apart, Pacey grinned. "Was that a good enough answer for you?"

Joey smiled, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and red, and instead of answering his with words, she answered him with another kiss.

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are always amazing, so you know what to do :)**


End file.
